Jealousy a fan based story :
by JunnieHeart
Summary: Dara and Jaejoong belong to the world of showbusiness. What does this world brought for the two of them? JaeDy lovers, summon up!


Jealousy

-- One shot –

He missed her a lot after 1 month of being away. Finally their time came, their private time.

He was walking through the hallway of her condominium building. He wore his bulky jacket and its hood so people won't recognize him. If ever they do, their relationship will be bound dry.

He had a basket of snacks and a box of pizza for a surprise. He digs the key in his pockets; it is the duplicate key of Dara's room.

The knob clicked, signing that it is open. He smiled. He turned the knob and swayed it to his left.

He tiptoed his walk, expected his girl was asleep.

He paused at the back of the door as soon as he saw her in front of the computer. She was glaring on the monitor.

He put down his surprises. He shifts his eyes to her and exactly, she is too.

They stare to each other for a minute. That was the first instance they made that kind of silence.

"Hi baby." JaeJoong greeted his girl. He stiffened to his place, scared of what Dara thinks.

"Baby your face." She sounds angry.

"What up now baby? I've been away for one month." He tries to move closer but was stopped when Dara outstretch her arms, signing him to stop.

"Don't dare to move JaeJoong."

He was surprised. His girl addresses him in his name.

"Baby, don't you miss your man?" He outstretches his arm, expecting her to hug him.

"What is the meaning of this?"

He made a confused face.

Dara turned the monitor to JaeJoong's direction so that the latter would see.

It revealed the MNet guesting of his band with the SNSD or the Girls' Generation.

"That was our guesting after the concert with the girls' baby."

He felt her pointed stares to him. Dara never remove her glare to her man.

"Watch carefully Kim JaeJoong." She emphasized his name.

The host gave him and his group mates bouquets of flower.

He realized what she saw. Dara clicked a button through her keyboard and the video paused.

It was the instance when JaeJoong gave Jessica (of SNSD) his bouquet of flower. He didn't know that it would swindle through the net.

"It was a friendly gift baby." Jae said pleadingly.

"A gift for your ex-girlfriend?" She said through her sobs.

"Baby…" He tries to calm her.

"Maybe I should give Seung Hyun (T.O.P) a peck after the YG major concert next week. He's my ex boyfriend Jae." She said sarcastically.

"Dara…"

"I'm enough with this Jae. You've been taking me for granted." Dara shouts to him.

"You are wrong with that baby."

He saw her sat on the bedside and buried her face in her hands. Jae moved closer and kneeled down in front of her. He put his hands in her knees.

"I love you baby. I love you dearly much." Jae's voice was in sorrow.

"Enough Jae, enough!" Dara shouted.

They both cried. The couple filled the room with awkward noise and coldness.

"At first, you clang with Bom. I forgave you with it. The next one is Hyo Joo; you came with her even after the shooting of your drama with her. Then this? Who's next Jae, whose next?" Dara removed Jae's hand in her knees as soon as she finished her speaks.

Jae lowered his head after realizing what Dara meant.

"I'm sorry baby. I am really sorry."

He lifted his face. He saw her grabbed the mattress and laid her body on her king size bed.

"We are done Jae." Dara said and shifted her body to her left, giving Jae her back.

"Baby…" His voice was trembling. He cannot accept that it would end like this.

"You know the way out. Leave the keys in my table." She said without taking any glances.

Jae surrendered. He catches up his things, wear the jacket, and walk into the door.

He turns the knob of the door and takes just a last glance to her. He stepped outside and pulled the door. The knob clicked, it is locked.

He threw all his things in the hallway and sank himself through the floor. He cried enough, not caring with who will see him.

Dara, on the other hand, was crying next door. She was leaning on the backdoor, trying to silence her sobs so that he won't hear it. She can hear him cry.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He drove as fast as he could to Yun Ho's house.

As soon as he reached it, he got out of the car and ran as fast as he could to his house.

It is unlocked; he opened it. Yun Ho was sitting on the couch with his girl, Bom.

"What now…" Yun Ho paused because Jae never looks to him.

Jae catches up for a beer in Yun Ho's fridge. He drank it then gets again one.

Yun Ho and Bom ran to Jae. They saw him sitting on the floor and almost drank four bottles of beer.

"Jae, what happened?" Yun Ho asked as he helped Jae to stand.

Jae smirked. "Dara left me."

"What? What are you saying dongsaeng?" Bom asked, pertaining to Jae.

"You heard it right guys."

Jae opened the fridge and tried to get a bottle of beer. When he got one, Yun Ho caught it from him and threw it on the counter. The beer spilled.

"Look at what you've done. It spilled out." Jae said, pointing to the beer.

"You disturbed Bom and me, now you're acting like that without our legal concerns?" Yun Ho said.

"What will happen with your concerns?" Jae swayed his hands pertaining to what he said. "Can that concern bring her back?" 

Yun Ho shifts his eyes to Bom. "You should take a rest now, I'll be after this."

He pressed a kiss to Bom's lips. Bom took one last glance to Jae before she truly left.

Yun Ho saw Jae. He is resting his hands on the counter while cursing himself.

"Jae, calm down first."

Jae turned to Yun Ho angrily, his eyes was full of fiery. "I am a man of coward Yun. I should never hurt her, I do not deserve."

Yun Ho hugged his friend. "Jae, put your stress out first. You are too drunk."

Yun Ho put his arm to Jae's shoulder and guided him to the guest room.

As soon as JaeJoong laid his body in the bed, Yun Ho left his friend.

Jae cried, thinking of Dara.

"She never deserved someone like me."

He said and closed his eyes.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

They have guesting for today. Her group will be present for the IS plus interview. They are three groups but she doesn't know the other two.

Her group sat down on the seats beside the group of Kwon Ji Yong, the Big Bang.

Dara sat down on the last chair for her group. The other seats next to her were vacant.

They have some chats. The crew of the show said that the last group came. The group emerged from the doorway; it is the TVXQ or the DBSK.

Yun Ho comes out first… then Chang Min… then Jun Su… then Yoo Chun…

Dara removed her glare as soon as Yoo Chun came.

The last man emerged, Mr. Kim JaeJoong.

JaeJoong sat down beside Dara. He has those beams of smile.

Dara glared to him angrily but JaeJoong never glanced to her.

**This is the conversation they made.**

Reporter: So how was it being a celebrity now?

TOP: I would answer this question for my group. To us, nothing changed for us, it is only our talents and the way we interact with people changed. In this business, you really need to be husky or playful.

CL: I would take this. For us, being in this field is hard but we are happy because we made Koreans knew that we have the guts to perform.

JunSu: Well, my group is really catching things up. We never want intruders to dig our lives but they already did. That one was the hardest part in being a celebrity.

Reporter: What about the love lives of our men group? Who are singles here?

Jun Su, Yoo Chun, and Chang Min raised their hands. Ji Yong, Dae Sung, Seung Ri raised their hands as well.

Dara was expecting Jae to raise his hand but the latter didn't.

Reporter: So the one who didn't rose their hands were in a relationship.

TOP: Not everyone.

Reporter: The first one to oppose shall explain himself.

TOP: I am not a relationship but not single too. I just can't get over with someone that I loved.

Reporter: What's with this girl and our dear man can't get over her?

TOP: She's just everything.

(TOP was pertaining to Dara.)

Jae clenches his fist as soon as he heard Seung Hyun's words.

Reporter: So girls, TOP was already taken.

Taeyang: I am already dating a girl so sorry.

Yun Ho: Everyone knows about my relationship with Bom so no need to ask.

Reporter: Now, Mr. Jae… may you answer the question?

Dara lifted his face to him and she saw him smile.

Jae: This one is long, is it ok?

The reporter nodded.

Jae: Ok. I had a girl friend. She is a wife type for me. If God will give me a chance to marry her without any consequences with our work, I would definitely marry her. I hurt her one night because of an instance with my ex girlfriend. The time I heard her sobbed, I felt like the whole world broke into pieces. I felt really sorry for it. Everyone, if you would want to publish, or record this thing, I wouldn't care. She is the only girl for me. I wouldn't love anybody else after her even if I die. With the rumors that defrauds, it is all delusional. I wouldn't care if you made issues with me but if ever my girl would be hurt, I would definitely kill everyone who did it.

Jae nodded to end his line.

Dara felt the sincerity in Jae's voice after that. He almost catches up on her.

Jae took a glance to Dara after that, then Dara landed on his eyes.

Reporter: How about the girls? Who are singles?

Minji raised her hand.

Minji: I was a kid still.

Everyone laughed.

Reporter: We shouldn't ask Ms. Bom. Haha!

CL: currently dating someone. (smiles)

Reporter: Now, may we have Ms. Dara?

Dara: I've been with a man since last year. Moreover, I would definitely end up with him in eternity.

Everyone looked to Dara because of her words.

Dara: what? I just answer the question.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dara's POV:

_This day is a bit tiring for me. After those performances, interviews and practices, I got myself like a vegetable._

_I dug for my key and unfortunately, I got Jae's key for my room. I missed him badly._

_I turned the knob but it was open. Someone got into it without my permission._

_I opened the door and all the lights were off. I never left the house like this._

_Someone closed the door but when I looked into it, there's no one there._

"_Who's that?" I shouted._

_Someone grabbed my waist and hugged me on the back. When I turned to face the person, it kissed me._

"_Jae?" _

"_I came here just to say sorry. You're words with the interview made my heart jump." He said._

"_You jerk." I said._

_He kissed my lips once more._

"_I'd never let you hurt again." He said after he broke the kiss._

_I smiled._

"_Yes, you should never do."_

"_I got a surprise for you." He said and grabbed me._

_We paused in front of the computer. He made me sit on his lap._

"_What's with this?" I asked in confusion._

"_I made a blog about us."_

"_A blog about us? Are you serious?" I grimed._

_Someone knocks on the door._

"_Wait baby. Just be on the bathroom. There's another surprise." He said smilingly._

_I ran to the bathroom because he opened the door. I never want people to see me now, but it's pretty obvious, it is my house._

_I opened the door and swayed it so it opened widely. As soon as I opened it, Jae was standing in middle of the flowers and holding a big bouquet._

"_Is this enough for my girl?" He asked._

_I smiled._

"_Jae, this is too much."_

_I got myself a rose that is sitting on the basket of roses. They are too many. Nevertheless, most of it was roses because Jae knew it is my favorite._

_He handed me the bouquet that he holds._

"_Jae…" _

"_No words baby. This will be the right time." He said and chuckled._

"_Right time for what?" I asked._

_He knelt down slowly. He got something through his pocket; it is a velvet box._

_He opened it. A ring revealed._

"_Dara, please marry me."_


End file.
